Monster Hunter: reBirth Ch.13
A tribute to my buddy, the guy who drew my profile pic and made a cameo in my fanfic. He gets a backstory now! Chapter 13: Dex ONE WEEK BEFORE THE ASTEROID The hot desert wind whipped sand in Dex's face as he trudged through the dunes. He had been wandering the desert for days, looking for something GuildCorp described as a "Sand Tower." The farther into the desert he got the less likely it was he was going to find it. He was about to collapse from heat exhaustion. In fact, he did; right into a large pillar of sand. the sand blew away to reveal a large, metal tower, which slid down into the ground, carrying Dex's unconsious figure along with it. The sudden cold of the air-conditioned room shocked Dex awake. He lay in a hallway, just outside the doors to an elevator. A woman's voice could be heard over the intercom. "Oh, good, he made it. And he's alive... and all his limbs are intact! Congradulations, young man. You are the first to survive the GuildCorp Agent Exam. Report to my office, and i will debrief you." Dex staggered to his feet, and shuffled down the hallway. He walked into a room full of large screens, wach showing views of the desert he had just traveled through. In the middle of the room, a woman sat behind a desk, faing a computer. She turned to look at him. "Welcome, Dex. As of today, you are now a GuildCorp Agent. Before I brief you on your first mission, I must present you with your equipment. She pressed a button on her desk, and a panel flipped over to reveal a set of equipment. There was a compact-looking Light Bowgun, an old model, but powerful and versatile. Next to several belts of ammo and some flash and smoke grenades was the cornerstone of the set. A full suit of Bnahabra armor. "Your first mission will be to infiltrate a party thrown by a man named Thaddeus Bane. GuildCorp suspects him of crimes against society, such as drug dealing and extortion. Infiltrate The party and find incriminating evidence as to wether these claims are founded." Dex smiled and picked up the Bnahabra hat. "Lady, I don't know who you are, but..." He put the hat on. "I like your style." http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0j2sDqWlqWU The unmarked airship GuildCorp gave Dex landed in a field nearby a huge mansion. Light poured out of the windows and onto the lawn. Inside, music could be heard from what Dex only assumed was a live band. He strode confidently into the mansion. Nobody stopped him, as he looked like he belonged there. He spent the first few minutes socializing, sampling the champagne, wandering around. After a while, he got down to business. He snuck through the kitchen, past felynes and humans, to a door labeled "OFF LIMITS." When he got through, he was stopped by a guard. "Hey! This hallway is off limits! It is not ON limits!" He managed to get out before Dex hit him with a tranq shot. He dragged the guard into a nearby closet and continued down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, he reached an elevator. Before he could shut the doors, a teenage boy, dressed all in black, slipped into the elevator. Dex leveled the bowgun at his head. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Dex yelled. The boy held up his hands. "Relax. I'm Autis Bane, adopted son of Thaddeus Bane." Dex had heard that name before. Thaddeus had, in a surprise maneuver, dodged bad press by adopting a son from an orphanage in downtown GuildCorp City. This must be the boy, 12 years later. "I want to get as much dirt on my stepfather as you do, but until now I've never had the chance." Dex decided to trust him. He didn't seem to happy at all with his situation. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. The two stepped out into a large room, full of computers and research equipment. At the center was a glowing hunk of crystal suspended in a glass cylinder. At the far end of the room, what looked like a meeting was being held. "Mr.Bane, we picked up this asteroid from one of our surveillance satellites while we were trying to hack GuilCorp's defence network. We're getting strange readings from inside the Crystal, but we have yet to decipher them." Autis stared at the crystal. inside he could see a faint outline. It almost looked like some kind of anchor, suspended inside the crystal. As soon as he noticed it, the devices and transmitters in the room started to go haywire. The scientists rushed to their posts, manning the devices. A garbled message was heard. "Thi---s--------of the Maxi--cre-----maly detec---the astru---Agon---be advised---------" The message repeated over and over again, until one scientist managed to get a recording and shut it down. Thaddeus stared grimly at the crystal, analyzing. "Whatever this thing is, i want it analyzed. If it isn't useful, just, I don't know, put it on display in the gallery." Thaddeus exited the room, bringing with him the feeling of wasted time. As the last of the scientists left, Autis and Dex came out of hiding and approached the crystal. THe closer Autis got, the brighter the crystal glowed. He was about to touch it when Dex grabbed his shoulder. "Don't you watch movies? There's no way that's not booby-trapped." Autis shook his head. "My step-father thinks this is worthless, so he won't have gone to any lengths to guard it." He opened the case, and laid a palm on the crystal. Immediately, images sprung through his mind. He was hurtling through space, past planets, through constellations, all to reach his goal. The last thing he saw was being thrown through the hull of a ship, which was manned by reptilian aliens. THen, a bright flash of light, and a birds-eye view of the Bane mansion. The crystal cracked, and started to splinter. When all of the chunks had fallen off, a long, thin shape appeared. A voice appeared in Autis's head. "'You now hold the key to your planet's destiny. The millenium anchor is yours, mighty warrior, to do with as you see fit.''" Suddenly, alarms began to go off. Dex whipped his head around, and saw a shrimpy scientist, hand on a red button. Dex leveled his bowgun to the man's head. "You really need to think things through, mate." He said, before putting a tranq shot between the scientist's eyes. He began to drag Autis away, but stopped at the door. "Do you really want to come with me, boy? You won't be able to go back to your normal life." Dex asked. "Are you serious? My stepfather is literally a comic book villan. He probably wont even notice i'm gone." And so, the two fled the mansion. What ensued came to be known asone of the last car chases of the pre-Asteroid era. Category:Fan Fiction